The main objective of the proposed research is to measure and to correlate the integrated concentrations and production rate of various peptide and steroid hormones (HGH, insulin, glucagon, cortisol, 17-hydroxyprogesterone... etc) in some physiological and pathological conditions. The integrated concentration of the hormone under consideration is measured in a pool of blood withdrawn at a cnstant rate uttliing a small portable pump connected to a heparinized catheter developed by the investigators. In addition, continuous monitoring of blood glucose is carried out by connecting the non-thrombogenic system to a glucose analyser. Efforts will be made to determine the clinical importance of these findings as far as diagnosis and treatment of conditions which in various ways can affect growth. The main areas of investigation will include: 1. determination of the value of the integrated concentration and production rate of HGH in hypopituitarism, particularly in "partial responders" to routine stimulation tests. 2. Investigation of the causes of the rapid fluctuations in levels of blood glucose during Glucose Tolerance Tests. The relattonship of the fluctuations of Insulin, Growth Hormone, Glucagon and Cortisol will be establishd in normal subjects and in patients with diabetes (prediibetic, chemical and overt diabetes), reactive hypoglycemia and obesity. 3. Study of the effectof various therapeutic regimens on the moment to moment fluctuations in concentration of Glucose, Insulin, Glucagon, Cortisol and Growth Hormone in patients with Diabetic ketoacidosis. 4. Attempts will be made to optimize replacement therapy in Congenital Adrenal Hyperplasia by monitoring the fluctuation of the plasma levels of 17-hydroxyprogesterone, Progesterone, Androstenedione, Testosterone and Cortisol.